


To His Dreams

by CinnamonRollyPoly



Category: To The Moon (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Buttercups, Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, Death by death, Multi, Piano, Sad, Yellow Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRollyPoly/pseuds/CinnamonRollyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is your wish, boss?”<br/>“My wish… ah yes… I wish that… you could save them…”<br/>“Save? Save who? We’ll need more than that, sir,”<br/>“As… Ch…” He started, but his pleas soon become gasps, as he fell deep asleep, his breathing low and husky. She knew they didn’t have much time left. They needed to start now, or their chance was over. </p>
<p>(An Undertale version of To The Moon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To His Dreams

     “Are you ready, Papyrus?” Undyne asked, as she fixed her tie and lab coat. The skeleton monster behind her ran quickly, two large suit cases in his gloved hands.

  
     “Yessurie! I can’t believe that Asgore actually asked us to jump into his memories, US!” The bone bodied monster stated, sparkles in his eye sockets shining like evening stars. “I wonder why he didn’t ask his best worker Alphys to do it,”

  
     “I’m not sure either,” Undyne replied. “But we’ve gotta hurry, we don’t have much time till he passes,”

  
     “Passes?” Papyrus questioned. His non-existent puppy ears then shoot up in realization. “Oh yeah! Goes to sleep! Yeah, we should hurry then!”

  
     “Heheh, falls asleep… I wish…” Undyne muttered under her breath. “Alright Papyrus, let’s go,”

  
     And with that, the red finned fish monster opened the door, and a bright light engulfed the two monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> "Come my child, Stay with me
> 
> I'll protect you and your dreams."
> 
> \- Home, Lyrics by Adriana Figueroa


End file.
